mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Arona vs. Andrei Kopylov
The fight was the MMA debut of Ricardo Arona. The Fight The first round began. Arona landed a good leg kick and the crowd oohed. Kopylov is barefisted. Arona landed a jab and another. He landed another hard leg kick. Nine thirty-five. Arona looks young as fuck. Kopylov looks too relaxed. Arona landed a wicked leg kick. Kopylov replied. Nine fifteen. Kopylov landed an inside kick. The referee kept stepping in after kicks... Nine minutes. Arona shot for a double and got it in the corner. Kopylov had the butterflies. The ref moved them to the center, to applause. Eight thirty-five. No wow it was a standup wow...Wow. Eight fifteen with an inside kick from Arona and a hard leg kick. Arona shot and got a single to guard. Eight minutes. The ref stood them up... What the fuck? Kopylov looks a bit tired already. Arona shot for a double and got it passing to side control. Seven thirty-five. Arona was looking to mount. Seven fifteen. He has his foot caught in half-guard now. He worked the body. Seven minutes. Oh those were rope break standups. Six thirty-five. Arona worked the body. Six fifteen as he passed out to side control. He mounted smoothly. Kopylov gave up the back with both hooks. Six minutes. Kopylov has no offense apparently, merely defense. Arona had the choke nearly. Kopylov fought it. Arona stopped looking for it, he landed punches to the shoulder and back. Five thirty. Five fifteen. Five minutes. Nothing going on whatsoever now. Arona worked more punches to the back. More. More. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Kopylov' I believe. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Arona worked the back again. Arona went for an armbar briefly, kept the back. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Arona worked the back more. More and more. Three minutes. Some more hard punches to the back. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up finally. I agree. Two fifteen. Arona landed a jab and a left hook and dropped Kopylov. He had the back with both hooks again. Two minutes. The crowd kept chanting Kopylov's name I believe. But why? Arona went for another armbar. One thirty-five. This one looked a bit closer, he was sitting on top with it. He had it yanked out. Kopylov turned towards it fighting it. One fifteen as he escaped on top to guard. Those punches are pathetic. This guy is pathetic. He tripped and let Aroan up. Arona flurried wildly. One minute as he got an easy single to half-guard buuuut by the ropes. The ref stood them up there. Kopylov was staying down on his knees. He had a mouse under his left eye. Arona landed a leg kick as they continued. Kopylov was exhausted. Both men looked tired, honestly. Arona landed an inside kick and rocked him with a big right. A left hook and a big right. Arona landed a left jab. Arona stuffed a single easily sprawling. The first round ended. The second round began. Arona landed an inside kick. Arona stuffed a double and took the back. Four thirty-five. He got both hooks. He worked the back again. Four fifteen. Arona went for another armbar. This one was close as well. Kopylov fought out and they scrambled. Arona swept easily to side control with four minutes there. He mounted. Kopylov's mouth was wide open. Three thirty-five as Arona dropped back for an armbar missing, he went right back to side control probably cursing himself. Three fifteen. Arona was underhooking that arm. He worked the body with the other fist. Three minutes. He stepped over. He had the back with both hooks instead. He landed another punch to the back. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Arona stepped off and let him up. Arona stuffed a single sprawling. Two minutes. He backed off and let him up after a bit. He stuffed another single and let him up, and another. One thirty-five. The second time he beckoned to let Kopylov up. Kopylov couldn't stand. Arona raised his hands. Kopylov got up after a moment. One fifteen. There was a pause. The ref was saying something to someone outside the ring. They continued. Arona landed a leg kick and a left hook and another. Arona landed an inside kick. Kopylov looks pathetic. His nose was bleeding slightly now as well. Arona landed a leg kick. He stuffed a double sprawling. The second round ended. The decision was Arona's.